


holiday shopping

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, holiday errands and them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: just some cute slice of life with ozymandias and nefertari holiday shopping
Relationships: Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	holiday shopping

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!!! this is my holiday gift for @eggyulks ! i hope you have a lovely rest of your holiday season. admittedly, i am not that familiar with writing ozymandias or gilgamesh, but i hope this hits those sweet spots

Snow had been falling consistently all day, thick and dense and packing itself into the corners and the sides of the roads. Salt stuck to boots to try and keep the sidewalks clear and free of slush, but the sheer volume of shoppers had helped as well. They were down to the final days before the end of the year, with everyone rushing around to finish any last-minute gifting or pick up any treats for holiday parties.

The crowd was quick to part as the couple made their way through - a tall man with dark and smooth hair, and a much smaller woman all done up tight with flowery accessories in her hair. They held hands, which made navigating the crowds much easier. The man had this unornate ability to make people move.

“Ah, Ozymandias, you’re moving much too quickly,” the woman called out for him. 

He slowed down his pace and chuckled softly. She did a little jog to catch up to him. “My apologies, I am simply worried about not finishing everything in time.” He nodded down at the phone in her hand, “How many more errands do we need to run?”

Nefertari looked down at her screen, currently open to her notes app, squinting as she brought the phone close. “I think...we just have two or three more stops.” She resumes her speed, gripping her husband’s hand tight. “Have we gotten a gift for Enkidu yet?”

Ozymandias lifts up his free arm, swinging one of many shopping bags in his hand, “Remember the flower pots we found?” 

Nefertari nods, “Yes yes, the ones with the lions on them!” She looks down back on her phone and tries to tap the checkbox on her list. She bit down on her lip, “Confounded thing - I cannot seem to make it work, no matter how long I’ve been living here.”

Ozymandias pulls them to the side and offers his hand that Nefertari slips her phone into. He furrows his brows, “I must admit that I only know a bit more than you - the phones back in my previous war were far less sophisticated than these ones.” 

He tries to exit the app, but only ends up in one of Nefertari’s favourite games. The gloves he’s wearing don’t help much, either. A few harsh taps on the screen lead to the phone suddenly turning black. Ozymandias instead throws it to the ground.

He turns to look at his wife and smiles, “Do not worry! I will buy you a new and better phone!” Nefertari sighs softly, but laces her hand in his again. 

“Keep your phone handy then - we’re supposed to be getting a call from Waver on when we are supposed to arrive for dinner,” Nefertari reminds him. When it’s safe, she pulls at his hand and they begin walking again. “And we will have to try and remember what else we have to pick up.”

Ozymandias nods as he tries to recall, “We have to pick up some more cat food for the sphinxes.”

“Yes!” That had been the original reason for the trip. Ozymandias’ familiars had looked quite upset at the sudden change from wet to dry food that morning. Other errands had been tacked on, including picking up gifts for their close friends and a quick stop at the post office to send letters back to Chaldea.

Ritsuka had been looser with how they entertained themselves. As long as they kept in touch (and they did, with frequent video calls and gifts) and a quieter presence, they could find new lives in the world. It was a nice present at the end of many years of fighting, and upon Nefertari’s summoning, Ozymandias had been more than excited to see what the decades with his wife would bring.

They had settled in the boroughs of New York at the suggestion of Gilgamesh who was more than familiar with the city. The cold was new. Even a seasoned and wise pharoah like himself had had trouble with its new pains - he quickly found a teenager who lived nearby to shovel his drive-way for him and clean off his car. While it would be so much easier to simply use one of his quick attacks to vaporize the snow away, da Vinci’s strict words on being discrete rang through his ear. 

A challenge it was, yes, but it had opened up so many new opportunities. He could not deny how cute his wife was when she was all bundled up, or how he loved cuddling up with her on colder nights. They had learned of the many modern holiday traditions - Iskandar would regale them of his stories when they came to Gilgamesh’s Manhattan penthouse apartment. Their friend group had molded into a weird melting pot at the yearly meet-up of the Kings.

They slide into a small pet store with the aisles full of different pet foods. Any suggestion that their cats deserved less than the best would elicit a laugh out of Ozymandias. They had scared Nitocris when she had first babysat the sphinxes and admitted to have been feeding them dry food. Thankfully Arash was more than happy to take up the offer when Nitocris stopped babysitting. They pick up some of the expensive wet food before making their way back to the car. 

“Is there anything else we have to pick up?” Ozymandias asks, sliding the bags full of cat food into the trunk. There’s a couple of other things there - they had picked up a fancy-looking statue of a lion to add to Gilgamesh’s collection, and a new carrying case for Waver’s cigars. Despite having not been super close to the man in Chaldea, his expertise in living in the modern world had become invaluable. 

Nefertari looks off to the side, her eyes catching the bright sign of a coffee shop. Ozymandias follows her gaze and smiles, “Well, we have been running around for a while! Let us stop in for a quick drink to warm us up!”

They lock the car and hold hands once more, sliding into the cafe. It’s cozy and tight, decorated up with fancy lights and framed with wreaths. Donuts, croissants and other treats sit in the pastry case, enticing shoppers.

“Would you like some?” Ozymandias asks, studying his wife as she surveys the food. 

She jerks her head up suddenly, waving her hands in front of her. “No, no it’s alright, Ozy! Just something to drink.”

Ozymandias cocks an eyebrow, “Foolish! We have not eaten since breakfast. I will not let my wife starve away!”

After buying far too much food and scaring the baristas, they sit down at a table away tucked in the corner. Nefertari’s hands wrap around her cup to let the warmth soak into her bones. She’s gotten something sweet, topped with whip cream and some chocolate curls, that she blows before each sip. She carefully takes a cookie and begins pulling it apart with her fingers.

“Are you still cold?” Ozymandias asks with a nod, shrugging his jacket off. It looks like regular clothes you could find in a catalogue, but a quick glance at the tags would alert you of the truth: he had stocked his and his wife’s closet with only the best.

“My coffee is warming me up, don’t worry,” Nefertari replies, drumming her fingers on the cup. Ozymandias smiles, reaching over the table to hold her hand.

“I could summon the sun to warm you up, if you would like, it is nothing at all.”

Nefertari chuckles softly, her eyes darting to glance at the confused baristas. “Thank you Ozy, but I don’t think we should make a scene.”

Ozymandias furrows his brow and sighs. “Right. Yes.” He rubs his finger over Nefertari’s hand. “Did you hear that da Vinci scolded Gilgamesh this week?”

Nefertari brings the cup of coffee to her lips and shakes her head.

“Apparently he caused quite a stir when he fought with someone gift-shopping,” Ozymandias says with a laugh. “He created a hole in the department store!”

Nefertari chuckles softly into her cup, “Yes, that does sound like something Mr. Gilgamesh would do. ‘Everything belongs to me!’” She puts on her best Gilgamesh voice and the two laugh. She squeezes Ozymandias’ hand, “Please don’t get into fights with humans over gifts.”

Ozymandias puffs his chest out, “I would never!” His serious expression falls and settles into a sweet smile. He reaches over and cups her face, his fingers sliding through her hair. She leans into his palm - his skin, full of the sun, warms up her chilly cheeks. “No, of course not - not if I wished to keep things as they are. This opportunity has allowed me to live again with my lovely wife, and to experience so many new things. I would never do anything to ruin this bliss.” 

“My King,” Nefertari sighs, closing her eyes. Her hand reaches up to keep his own pressed against her cheek. 

“Your husband - there is no need for such honourifics now.” 

She opens her eyes in surprise, but nods rapidly, “Yes, yes, of course. My...Husband.” She blushes hard, one that only grows when Ozymandias looks away to hide his own flustered face. “Ah! My apologies! I didn’t mean to,” she drops her hand down to wave them, but Ozymandias waves his hand back.

“No, no, it is, quite sweet. I… am honoured to hear that,” he says. He drinks a bit of his coffee to cut the tension - Nefertari decides to do the same.

“...Shall we pack up and head home? We have been running around for a long time, and we still have some time before the party.”

Nefertari nods and picks up her cup of coffee, holding her hand out for him. He takes it gladly, and she pulls him up to his feet. He leans down and gives her a little peck on the lips. 

“If Iskandar starts talking about his homebrews again I am leaving, just so you know.”

He pecks her cheek, “If he does I’ll be right behind you,” Ozymandias replies with a laugh. “I love you, Nefertari.”

“I love you too, Ozymandias.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays again!!!


End file.
